The present disclosure relates to temperature sensors.
Modern electronic devices are decreasing in size while increasing in functionality at a rapid rate. As a result, modern electronic devices usually include a large number of electrical components in small areas. The cluster of electrical components can increase the heat produced in the device. Heat produced by the electrical components and other changes in temperature can adversely affect the operation and performance of the device.
Consequently, many electronic devices include temperature sensors to dynamically adjust the operation of the electronic device according to temperature changes. However, conventional temperature sensors usually include additional circuit components that take up valuable space in the electronic device. The additional circuit components can include active circuit components generating heat, which is counterproductive to one of the temperature sensor's purposes. Furthermore, conventional temperature sensors require complex manufacturing steps and/or expensive materials, which can dramatically increase the manufacturing costs of the device.
Thus, there is a need for temperature sensors that can be integrated into electronic devices utilizing a cost efficient manufacturing process.